The World is Not Enough
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: AU, ErisxRezo


Author's note: I was watching the new James Bond movie and the title song made me think of Eris. Think of it sort of like a side story to Variations I. This is my first attempt at a songfic so please bear with me.  
  
  
  
  
Rezo heard the chimera stir and reached out to help it sit up and step out of the containment pod. Using his astral sense, he knew that it was healthy and well-formed, a complete sucess. Steadying it with a hand on its shoulder, he began interacting with it, helping it adjust to being brought to the world full grown, with memories and knowledge already planted inside it. "How do you feel?"  
"Weak. Dizzy."  
"That will pass in a few minutes. Do you know what you are?"  
"Yes. I am a chimera, Master." The voice was soft and well modulated. A pleasure to listen to.  
"You may call me Rezo. Do you what your name is?"  
"No, Lord Rezo."  
He smiled and ran his hand through the chimera's silky, short hair. He had picked out the perfect name for this construct, designed to both kill and heal. "Your name is Eris." he said, as he traced the delicate features of its face. "My Eris."  
  
  
I know how to hurt  
I know how to heal  
I know what to show  
And what to conceal  
  
  
Eris slashed upwards with her short sword, but was blocked by Rodimus. She rolled out of the way, as he brought his heavy axe down. Using her superhuman speed, she jumped to her feet and flashed the edge of her black cloak towards his face, drawing his eye, then slashed his right arm deeply with the sword. Rodimus dropped the axe and squeezed the wound shut, trying to staunch the blood. Eris was by his side in a flash. "Are you all right?"  
Rodimus grimaced in pain. "No. Eris, go run for help!"  
"Here, let me." She spread her hands over the gash, closed her eyes and began chanting the words of the healing spell. Feeling the rush of magic run through her, she opened her eyes to see the muscles and skin knit together under her hands. "Better?"  
"Much. And you are too."  
"I am too what?"  
"Your getting better. Soon you can start practicing with Zangulus and Zelgadis. Then your healing spells will stand you in good stead." He reached over and picked up his axe. "Shall we begin again?"   
  
  
I know when to talk  
And I know when to touch  
No one ever died  
From wanting too much  
  
  
Eris finished her report on the clone. While the expirament had been a complete sucess, it had not achieved the desired result. Rezo still had not found a cure to his blindness. He suddenly overturned the table. "Why?" he shouted. "Why will my eyes not open? Why must I be cursed to this darkness?" He sat down again and began to cry.  
Eris kept quiet. She knew better than to try to say anything now. Righting the table, she stared at him in pity. I would do anything to make you happy. Unable to take it any more, she came around and placed her arms around him, hoping to provide some small measure of human comfort. Rezo turned and embraced her strongly, still crying quietly into her black hair. "I wish, I wish" he murmered to her softly, while she stroked his trembling hands.  
  
  
The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take this world apart, my love  
  
  
Eris looked out at the garden surrounding the house. Its walls had been the limits of her world for the past year. For her entire life. She turned and looked back at her creator. "Is this it?" she asked.  
"Is what it?"  
"Is this" she gestured at the walls. "Is this all there is of the world? Is there nothing beyond these walls?"  
His face showed no emotions, but when he answered, his voice held a touch of . . . what? Bitterness? Sorrow? She did not know what. "I have been told that this garden is very beutiful. Surely it is enough?"  
"The garden is very lovely. But who told you that? Did you make the garden?"  
He sighed. "No, I did not. And Zelgadis told me that the garden is pretty. Why do you ask?"  
She turned back to the walls. "Then who built the garden? What is out there? And why must I always stay here, when the others leave? Why can I not leave?"  
"Not today. Maybe when your stronger, I will let you leave. Until then you wil remain here." He turned around and walked back to the house.  
Eris looked up at the stars. "If this is all the world is, then no, it is not enough. Not enough for me. And not near enough for you, my love."  
  
  
People like us  
Know how to survive  
There's no point in living  
If you can't feel alive  
  
  
Eris turned back to the house. She had her own mind, and no matter what her master said, she would do what she felt to be right. Vrumagen met her on the steps. "Well?"  
She looked at his calm face. "I am going after him."  
"Eris, wait-"  
"Do not ask questions and do not try to stop me. I know I can make it out there. I know how strong I am."  
"You are right."  
She paused. She had not expected him to agree with her. And he did not look like he would try to stop her, as if he could. She was at least his equal to her, spellwise, and she had her physical training to fall back upon. Perhaps, she did not match Zelgadis in skill, but then again, there was more to her than being a mere killing machine. Power was more than just being able to strike fast and hard, after all. "Why are you being so agreeable?"  
"Rezo did not order you to stay here just because he felt you were unready for the world."  
Eris stopped, stared, then nodded. Over the past few years, she and Vrumagen had gotten to be as good friends as Zelgadis was with Rodimus and Zolf. Therefore it was unnecessary that she explain how important it was for her to go after her creator, that for her, life was not worth living without him.  
  
  
We know when to kiss  
And we know when to kill  
If we can't have it all  
Then nobody will  
  
  
Eris smiled up at the large, unshaven bandit boss in front of her. She could have easily avoided this confrontation with her superior speed, but she needed something to calm her nerves. Of course, killing random bandits on the road might not have been the most sane way to do so. "What 'ave we 'ere? Pritty little ting, arntcha?"  
Eris simpered a little. "Oooh, what big strong men y'all are. What are your names?"  
"We're the Flying Fish Men. Whatcha doin out 'ere all by your lonesome?"  
"I just got lost on the way home. Would you kind men please escort me home?"  
"Sure, babe. For a small price."  
He got closer. Perfect. Suddenly her short sword, hidden beneath her cloak, was buried in his chest, and she was up in a tree. She smiled down at the confused bandits. "If you have the audacity to call yourselves the Flying Fish Men, it should be easy for y'all to get up here." They gaped at her  
A tall, blonde bandit shouted, "She's just a girl! Let's get her!"  
Too easy. She lifted her hand and fireballed the closest five. Then she jumped to the ground and snapped a whip around the neck of another, breaking it. "Please, do not leave. The fun is just beginning." A Blizzard took care of the rest of them. Walking away, she whispered to herself, "No one will stand in my way. If I cannot give it all to him, then no one will."  
  
  
The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take this world apart, my love  
  
  
Eris walked up to the tower, eyes wide with awe. The tower was glowing red with power, and strange monsters had gathered in the bottom floor. Rather than fight her way through them, she opted to float above, levetating to the higher floors. Reaching a great landing, she stopped and saw Zelgadis. She called out to him, "Zelgadis!"  
"Eris!"  
"What is going on here? What is happening?"  
He looked at her sadly. "I am sorry that you have to come at such a bad time, that your first experience with the world is this tragedy."  
"What do you mean?" He took her arm and led her up a turret in the tower. At the top she beheld Rezo. He was clutching his head and screaming. "What is wrong with him?"  
"It is Shabranigdo. He is taking over Rezo's soul."  
  
  
I . . . feel sick  
I . . . feel scared  
I . . . feel ready  
And yet unprepared  
  
  
Eris took a deep breathe. She felt sick to her stomach and scared to her marrow. But she could not just stand by while her master died. She new that Zelgadis could not care less if Rezo lived or died, he would serve Shabranigdo out of a sense of self preservation. But she would rather kill herself than do nothing. So she ran forward and embraced the shuddering body. She could hear Zelgadis screaming at her to get back, but she concentrated on the voice in her head that was speaking to her. "What puny mortal is this?"  
"Lord Shabranigdo, my name is Eris."  
"Why do you cling so strongly to this mortal's body?"  
"This mortal is my master."  
"Stand aside. Once I am completely reborn you will obtain what reward or punishment I deem appropriate."  
"I will not."  
"Foolish mortal, then I must kill you, as I must kill all who oppose me."  
"I would bargain with you. Combine your soul with Rezo and I will serve you as your knight. Surely he deserves that much for ressurecting you."  
"Unusual child. Why do you offer your service for such a paltry thing? The mortals who serve me can gain great power, wealth and very long lives, yet you would take on this task without second thought."  
"I feel that the price is appropriate."  
"Intriguing. Very well, it shall be interesting to see what happens." With that she stood away and watched as Rezo got up and opened a pair of diamond shaped ruby colored eyes.  
  
  
The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take this world apart, my love  
  
  
A year later, Eris knelt down in a very different garden, behind her creator. Behind her, her second-in-commands, Vrumagen and Zelgadis, guarded thier privacy. She awaited to hear Shabranigdo's orders. He turned to look at her and she dropped her eyes. "Master?"  
"Eris you surprised me. When I first agreed to your request, I did not think you could pull it off. I was also surprised that you found me worthwhile enough to risk your life for. I know that none of my other servants would have even thought about letting me die."  
She blushed, highly startled. "I . . ."  
He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "In the year you have served me, you have proven quite capable. Indeed, I could say that you have handed almost the entire world to me on a platter. You directed the campaigns against Seyruun, Sairaag and Atlass City, some of the toughest opponents. You also aided in the taking of the Katato Mountains, Zephilia and the city of Elmekia. And your loyalty has been proven unquestionable." He reached out and helped her up, reveling in the sight of her shapely body clad in her tight black leather uniform. "That is why I see fit to bestow upon you a great honor" and it is something I should have done a long time ago he whispered to himself.  
"What is it master?"  
"You need not call me master now". He took her hand and placed on it a golden ring with a ruby carved in the shape of a fully opened rose. "You may now call me love."  
  
  
The world is not enough  
The world is not enough 


End file.
